Honeymoon
by DanH2010
Summary: Birthday Chapter for Clare Perkins. She requested after the honeymoon so that's what i wrote x


**A/N Ok this is a birthday chapter for Clare Perkins. Hope u have a beltin birthday xxxx**

Honeymoon

Alice awoke slowly. Sunlight streamed through the blinds and illuminated Danny's face. It played across his face and lit it up in a soft glow. She trailed a finger down his soft jaw feather light as to not wake him. She liked to watch him sleep sometimes. His face as he dreamed was so expressive. His face was like that awake too. She thought she had never seen him happier the day that she agreed to marry him. She was wrong. His face on their wedding day. He looked like he wanted to burst. She felt like she wanted to burst with the love that had filled her. She thought back of her wedding day. A small family thing. Rowan had gave her away. Vanessa stood by his side. Their hands clasped tightly. Sharing a secret smile. Another wedding on the horizon maybe? Charlie had looked gorgeous in her little flower girl dress. Alice wanted her as a bridesmaid but Charlie had insisted. Rosie and Liv ended up as bridesmaids, both arguing good naturedly over who looked better. Nomsa and Caroline were her maids of honour. Nomsa was incredible traditional and wouldn't even let her utter Danny's name on the morning. Caroline caught her sneaking out to see Danny and they tied her to a chair - literally! Liv came in with a gag and a evil grin. Rosie thankfully took pity and released her. Dupe had cleaned up exceptionally well as Danny's best man. Evan came down too much to Danny's joy.

As she and Danny had exchanged the vows that would bind them together for the rest of their lives she hadn't felt any second thoughts. No trepidation. Then they were pronounced as man and wife and he had kissed her so softly, with so much love. He had kissed her like that a million times before but it felt different. Now they were a duo. For always. For life. The rest of their lives….. She felt a smile come as she thought of the days weeks and months ahead. Her mind jumped to years in the future, her and Danny still together. Still strong. They would be happy and one other thing, not dull. Life at Leopards Den was never dull. Not with Dupe around to liven the place up. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her husbands chest. Wow her husband. HERS. She was married. Had been for nearly a week and she could hardly believe it. Twined her hand with Danny's and saw their matching wedding bands. He smiled in sleep and clutched her hand tightly.

"Love you." he murmured. "My Alice."

Alice laughed softly, giddily. Drunk from the love that coursed through her.

She also felt giddy for another reason. She and Danny had came to an unspoken decision last night. They were trying for a baby it seemed. Usually he reached for protection. While they had been on their honeymoon he hadn't and neither had she. They just smiled at each other in their desire fuelled haze and that was that. She couldn't wait for their baby. She would have it tomorrow if she could. She wanted Danny's child almost as much as she wanted him.

"You have a naughty look on your face." a sleep voice murmured. She looked at him and saw his green eyes were half open dusted with sleep. He looked adorable all tousled.

"Just thinking of last night." she told him softly. Kissed him once he tried to deepen it but she pulled away and smiled.

"I like the way your mind works. I was dreaming of last night. Among others." he whispered close to her ear. His hot breath against her neck made her shiver a little.

"Did your dream live up to the memory?" she murmured drawing circles of his chest with the tip of her finger. Her hand was slowly moving lower as she did it.

He shook his head. "Nope. Reality is far better then anything my mind could dream up." smiled wickedly. Stopped her hand before it moved any further, pulled it to his lips and pressed soft kisses to her fingers.

"Actually I was thinking about what you didn't do last night and all the other nights we've been here actually. Since we've been married actually."

He frowned and began mentally checking everything.

"Well I married you. We've kissed - a lot. Danced. Went out for meals. Spent time alone - a lot. Kissed some more. Dance some more. I brought you to London for this fantastic honeymoon with yours truly. Then of course there was the wedding night - among others." he thought hard. "I have no idea."

"Not all that. You've been a perfect gentlemen catering to my every whim. You know what I want before I do….I was talking about how we haven't been careful. You know preventing anything." she skirted around the subject in case he hadn't noticed and her telling him would remind him.

"Preventing?" he asked. "Alice we've had this conversation. Clear messages please."

"Well we haven't used any protection - you know."

"O that." he murmured. "We haven't got any."

"Yes we have!"

"No we haven't!" he replied.

"I packed it." she told him.

"I un-packed it." he said with a grin.

"Your were being a bit presumptuous weren't you." she asked playfully.

"Alice." he drew her name out.

"So you didn't just forget?"

"No. I love you. And I love Charlotte the same as Rosie Evan and Olivia but….it'll be good to have a little Trevanion running around don't you think?"

"So you want us to have a child." she asked making sure they were clear.

He exhaled. "Well that is the idea. Marriage….kids."

She nodded. A huge smile across her face. "So then Mrs Trevanion. How do you feel about getting to work on making junior right now?" he pressed kisses to her neck and felt her skin grow warm immediately.

"Are you not too tired after last night?" she asked breathlessly.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her above him. "Your on top." he whispered and pulled her down for a passionate bone melting kiss.

(X)

After trying to get up 3 times each time Danny pulled her back to bed Alice finally gave up.

"It isn't often we get to do this." he murmured and put his arms around her.

"What order room service and sit in bed watching TV?" Alice asked.

"Well we don't have to watch TV." he said.

"You aren't like this at home! Not that I'm complaining seeing as we are newlyweds."

"FINALLY we have time alone. No Dupe making his smart comments. Or kids making their disgust known. Or to interrupt." he said. "And your breath taking. I still can't believe you agreed to marry me!"

"Some one had to. I just got lucky!" she said with a smile.

Her head was rested on his chest. He was strong and warm, she sighed as contentment washed over her.

"Do you remember our first meeting?" she asked softly.

"How could I forget?" he told her. "I think I fell halfway in love with you all the way back then!" he said seriously.

She looked at him dubiously. "Do you remember us when we met?" she asked sarcastically.

"No seriously." he laid back one arm wrapped around Alice the other he had rested above his head. Pillowing it. "The reason I reacted so badly was coz yeah it was a god awful job having to kill the animals but here I having these feelings stirred inside me. Strong intense feeling that only got worse as I saw the passion and fire you felt for saving animals. And your daughter. I knew then that you were someone special. It did annoy me you wouldn't do as I said though!"

"It wasn't quite the same for me. You infuriated me. Irritated the life out of me. I made it my mission in life to prove you wrong!" she admitted with a laugh.

"And sadly your mission has failed!" he quipped.

"No it hasn't!" Alice retorted laughing. "I achieved it long ago!"

"That's what I let you think my dear Alice. I feel I can tell you this now that we are married. There's no getting away from me now!" he laughed evilly. "When did your feelings change?"

"I have no idea. I couldn't tell you an exact date. I remember feeling a spark of something when you carried Charlie down to our hut, after I operated on the vulture. The way you held her…so tenderly. I hadn't seen that side of you and I liked it. Then of course there was the Terry fiasco. All I wanted was for you to ask me to stay, so I knew you liked me too. He pointed out that I had strong feelings for you then but I was still in my 'denial' phase as I called it. I knew for sure during the storm. If anything had of happened to you…." she quieted and he pulled her closer. "Dupe had been pestering me for ages before all this though. Telling me to just tell you, said Vanessa wasn't gonna be shy about how she felt. What we would have missed if you hadn't stopped me leaving huh?"

"Best thing I ever done!" he admitted.

"I knew for sure that morning Dupe left." Danny smiled. "You ordered us all round telling us to stop moping. I sat in kitchen and just went yeah I love her. When we almost kissed on the porch."

"What when Vanessa interrupted?"

He nodded. "There's so many times I looked at you and fell even more in love. Each time so sure I couldn't love you any more. The feeling flooded me after seeing you with Hamley at the fountain the morning after the storm. I knew then I had to find a way to keep you with me then. I looked at you and thought that you looked so right stood there against the African scenery with the sun glinting off your bronzed skin. There was no where else in the world I wanted to be!"

"Flatterer!" she said softly. Her eyes glistening slightly.

They lay silently. Absorbing what the other had admitted. Then finally Alice jumped out of bed. Danny wasn't so quick to grab her this time.

"C'mon up! I'm not staying in bed all day. We gotta shop!"

Danny laid face down on his pillow. "Shopping!" he groaned.

"We got presents to buy! I know what we gotta buy. Now I need to find them."

"Alice take pity on your husband!" he pleaded.

"Look we'll wander around London hand in hand. Act like newlyweds."

"Can't we act like newlyweds in here?" he asked. "And they have a gift shop!"

"Men!" she muttered. "I'm going in the shower and when I come back I want you outta that bed!" she warned playfully.

He made a face.

A few minutes later she was joined under the hot spray.

"I got lonely." he mumbled against her lips as the water cascaded over them.

(X)

Danny and Alice strolled hand in hand down London's streets. People disregarded them as they walked.

"It's so noisy here." Alice mentioned.

"It's weird how I can't hear myself think." Danny agreed

"it's good having more than 2 shops to pick from though." she countered.

"You mean 200 hundred to choose from." he groused.

"Of course, do you not remember the year me, Nomsa and Caroline all got you the same aftershave for your birthday?"

He shrugged. "You can never have enough aftershave. I used yours by the way."

"You said the same to them!" she replied dryly.

"But I mean it to you." he laughed. They stopped and shared a soft tender kiss.

Danny made a face. "I just heard Dupe's voice in my head. "Ach man, stop wi all yer soppiness!"

"Well I love your soppiness." she told him. Reached up for another kiss.

"I do too." he said. Kissed her once more.

Alice clutched his hand tighter and dragged him in the direction of the shops.

(X)

"Why did you do this to me Alice?" he groaned pulling the bags through their hotel door.

"There was so much to pick from!"

"So you bought everything?" he asked incredulous.

"No." she said. Made a face. "Just necklace and earrings for Caroline. A crystal figurine for Nomsa. Those mini perfumes for Liv with the gorgeous bracelet. Same for Rosie. That jewellery set for Charlie. Those watch sets for Evan and max. And can't forget Dupe's present!" she grinned.

"Dupe!" he groaned. "He's gonna beat me up!"

"He'll love it danny!" she laughed.

Danny looked at her. "He'll feed it to me or you'll have to surgically remove it!"

"We got him that Jack Daniels fudge too!"

"You said he doesn't get that til after Alice!"

She cackled evilly in reply.

"Who have I married?" he mused out loud. Packed away the boxes.

She sauntered over. "It's our last night alone." she whispered. "How about we get some popcorn and watch a movie? Have an early night?"

"We have dinner reservations!" he told her sternly.

She groaned.

"ha-ha!" he crowed.

"Go play with the traffic." she muttered and walked to the bathroom.

(X)

Alice was lain on her back. Soundly asleep.

"Alice." Danny whispered. "Wake up."

"Tired. Go away!" she muttered.

"The plane took off an hour ago!" he declared.

"What?" she bolted up instantly awake.

"GOT YA!" he laughed. "But seriously we have slept in."

"This is your fault. You insisted on going for that stupid dinner!"

"You were the one who kept us up all night!" he replied.

"You need to learn how to control me!" she retorted.

At his amused expression she yawned.

"This week has been heaven!" she told him.

He smiled. "I know, I wish in a way that it could go on forever!"

"I agree but I'm happy to be getting back to them. All of them even Liv!" Alice said with a smile.

"She's not too bad!" he agreed and pulled Alice close again.

"We slept in!" she chided.

"We'll make time. Who knows when we'll next get time alone!" he murmured and kissed her deeply.

(X)

That had ran over into extra time. Soon Danny and Alice were running around like mad men trying to pack their cases, get dressed and shower all at once. They had laughed at each other's panicking. They had did it though. Were checked out and in their taxi on their way to the 's head was on his shoulder. Hands twined.

"We're off home then." Danny mentioned. Pressed a kiss to her soft black hair.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Charlie. I've never spent so much time away from her before." Alice remarked.

"We could have brought her."

"An 11 year old on your honeymoon." she said.

"For you honey. Anything."

She smiled. "How did I get so lucky to fall in love with you?"

"Well." he whispered. "But seriously. I'm the lucky one."

(-)

They reached the sign in just in time. Boarded the plane just in time. Danny joked about joining the mile high club. She told him not in this lifetime. He quipped so what about the next? She told him she'd think about it. They were on their 12 hour flight. Sat wrapping the presents for the family.

"Hey Alice." Danny asked.

"Yeah." she answered. Sticking tape on a present.

"You know if your pregnant are you gonna wanna name the child after where it was conceived? You know like London Marriott Trevanion or Park Lane Trevanion?" he asked playfully.

She shook her head laughing.

"What like South Africa Trevanion if it's conceived at home. Or what about Leopards Den Trevanion?"

"Now that has a nice ring to it!" he said seriously.

"What with the initials LDT? Sounds like a drug!" she stuck more tape down a huge smile on her face.

"What names do you like?" he asked.

"I dunno. Traditional but modern. Like Charlotte. It's an older name but still used today."

He nodded.

"So IF I'm pregnant London is out of the window." she made a throwing motion.

"Damn!" he laughed. "You know if you'd join the mile high club we could call it easy jet."

Alice burst out laughing.

(X)

They were soon home. "Back to dusty Africa!" he said.

"Yeah. I missed it!" she told him.

"Me too. C'mon lets get in the house and see our kids."

"Everyone! We're home!" Alice called.

They walked in the living room and saw a huge banner saying welcome home mum and dad. Everyone crowded around them as they walked in.

"Hey dad, Alice." Rosie said smiling.

"Mum you look different but the same." Charlie said.

Alice and Danny shared a look and a smile.

"Ach man you have only been home 5 minutes!" Dupe complained. Didn't you do enough of that on yer honeymoon?"

"Ignore him dad." Rosie said.

"We got presents!" Alice said with a smile.

Danny retrieved the bag and handed them out. Gave Dupe his last.

"C'mon Danny." Alice smiled at him, led him out.

They sat on the veranda. Danny put his hand around her. Hugged her closely. Smiled.

"Home sweet home." he murmured.

"Yeah." she replied. "My home is wherever you are. In the shelter of your arms and the loving feel of your kiss." she told him. He leant in but froze when they heard an angry yell.

"Trevanion are you being funny!" Dupe yelled

They look at each other wearing matching smiles. Danny stood up and grabbed Alice's hand looking down the corridor at an irate Dupe shaking a square package.

"There better be a good explanation for ROSE SCENTED SOAP or I'm gonna shove this up your…." Dupe fumed.

"Where we going?" Alice asked cutting off Dupe's tirade as Danny pulled her down the veranda stairs.

"Back to London!" he said with a laugh.

**A/N I tried to add little throw backs to the new series.  
I am not at all happy wi this at all! Im not really in a fluffy mood atm those who r readin unexpected will see. I tried my best anyway and hope u all enjoyed. happy bday clare x**


End file.
